Karaoke is a form of entertainment in which individuals sing along with recorded music. A karaoke player plays recorded music, typically from a CD or DVD, and mixes the recorded music with audio input from a microphone. The number of features available in a karaoke player is sometimes determined by the number of different processing functions the internal circuitry can perform and the number of outputs available in a digital signal processor used to perform at least some of those processing functions. An optical sensor of the karaoke player, or a CD/DVD reader, may have different modes of operations for reading data from a CD or a DVD.